


Delinquent

by Madcatter106



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcatter106/pseuds/Madcatter106
Summary: You were a rebel without a cause until you met the Disciplinary Chair.





	Delinquent

**Author's Note:**

> Imported work from WattPad. ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A NON - PROFIT FAN FICTION! ALL CHARACTERS ARE WRITTEN TO BE 18! STRONG EXPLICIT CONTENT! 

ENJOY!

Noon. Your thoughts were scattered and unfocused as your homeroom teacher tried to bombard you with the day's lesson.

You made your decision. There was only one thing to do.

Shakily and skeptically you reached out to knock. The sound echoed loudly and forebodingly, causing you to tense up as the door screeched open.

"What are you doing here, (L/N)? School's dismissed. Go home." Disciplinary Chair Ira Gamagoori spoke up.

"Well... you see, the thing is... I would like to report a student." you said quietly.

"Very well." he gave you an exasperated sigh.

"Do you by any chance, remember the false fire alarm that soaked the entire school?" you started timidly.

"Yes." he crossed his arms.

"And the obscene graffiti that covered the entire boys lavatory." you continued.

"Yes." Gamagoori seemed more interested in what you had to say.

"And of course you remember the sabotage of the sumo team." you twiddled your fingers.

"You mean the butter incident?" he knew where you were going.

"That's the one." you squinted in fear of judgment.

"You know who's been behind it all?"

"Yes. I do." you admitted.

"Why didn't you say so?" his tone became more urgent.

"I didn't expect things to go this far." you pouted.

"Please, come in and tell me everything." he held the door open for you.

"Okay." you took a deep breath when you heard the door close behind you.

"Don't be nervous. Take your time and tell me who this delinquent is." Gamagoori said, giving you his full attention.

"Here goes." you squeezed your palms and hung your head.

You fell deathly quiet and just stood there frozen.

"(L/N)?" he looked at you with a cocked brow.

"It was me." you confessed with a crocked grin.

"What?!" Gamagoori exclaimed.

"That's right, Mr. Disciplinary Chair. I did it." you boasted.

"Why? Why would you do such things, and why would you confess?" Gamagoori asked, looking at you with both disappointment and confusion at your confession.

"Because doing bad has always made me feel so good." you admitted as you fiddled with your skirt. "Tricking people, defacing property, ruining school events and alike. These things have always given me such a thrill." you sigh euphorically.

"Are you serious?" he looked at you in disbelief and perhaps in slight discomfort.

"Yes. There's nothing like misbehaving, and doing it all under the disciplinary committee's nose was the ultimate rush... At least, I thought it was."

"What are you talking about?" his face quirked.

"Last week when I saw you punishing an unruly student, I felt your passion and realized the only way to get back to the light was through you." you vigorously rubbed your skirt against your thighs.

"Through me?" he asked as he began to perspire.

"Yes! I need you to punish me! Tear me down and rebuild me as you see fit!" you submit yourself to his whim.

For a moment Gamagoori stood silent and expressionless like the stone pillar you recognized him to be.

"Ga... Gamagoori?" you bit your thumb.

"Such behavior will not be tolerated at this school. I have no choice but to teach you a lesson you'll never forget." Gamagoori pulled out his whip.

A small coo escaped you as he bent you over his desk.

"You've been a very naughty girl, (y/n). Let me show you what happens to naughty girls at Honnouji Academy." he began to recondition you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_______________________________________

"What's the matter, Ryuko?" Mako asked looking back.

"Huh? Oh, nuthin', it just sounds like someone's really gettin' it from Gamagoori." Ryuko replied looking up at the school.

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, check me out on WattPad.


End file.
